Remember what we had
by SierraMarie057
Summary: Edward and Bella get held up in a grocery store. Will they find love before everything ends? Complete!  :
1. Chapters 1&2

_**Remember What We Had**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Could things get any worse?**_

Edward stared out his bedroom window, he had done this for days, and he wondered just when he was going to get over his ex. Tanya had been everything he had ever wanted, well that's what he thought anyways. Edward had given Tanya everything, except for the one thing she had always wanted, a family. Edward had always wanted a family, but something didn't feel right about marrying Tanya. And nothing felt right about having sex with her. They had always been best friends, and maybe he just wasn't looking past the fact that Tanya had already had sex with several guys. _Was it supposed to be like that? _He thought. Edward dreamt of having a family with someone whom he could share all of his firsts with, And they too, would be experiencing their firsts. Something about the innocence of the situation, seemed very appealing to Edward. He left his bed for the first time today, grabbing some fresh clothes and heading towards the bathroom for a shower. He got ready hastily, anything to get out of this house and stop thinking of Tanya.

"Jasper, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" He yelled at his roomate who was downstairs with his girlfriend, Alice.

"We're out of beer." I love how he said 'we' like I had had so much as a sip of the 36 pack I had bought him yesterday. Jasper was a drunk, Edward has to admit it. And Alice deserved better, Edward and Alice had practically grown up together. They were best friends until she met Jasper. Everything had went downhill in the past few years, Edward thought as he started the engine of his silver Volvo, and made his way towards the nearest grocery store.

* * *

Bella made her way out the crowd of people that had congregated outside of her dorm room. _Great, more parties_, she thought to herself. The end of the her freshman year of college was close and it seemed like everyone wanted to celebrate, _except for her_. She saw the light blond hair of her roomate just ahead of her and stopped her.

"Rose, do you want me to pick anything up at the store?" She asked pulling Rosalie's earphones out of her ears. Rosalie jumped back almost hitting Bella in the face when she turned around.

"Oh! Sorry! Bella, I didn't know it was you!" She apologized repeatedly after that.

"Look, Rose. I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything at the store?" Bella finally got to her point, all she wanted to do was get out of this crowded hallway.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks, though. " She replied casually. _Thanks, Rose. That was __**really **__worth it_. Bella thought. Rosalie was alright sometimes, when she wasn't constantly talking about her upcoming marriage to her boyfriend of five years, Emmett. Emmett was a lot of fun though, he was muscular in an intimidating kind of way, but he was actually the sweetest guy Bella knew. Bella got into her old beat up '65 Chevy, and drove in the direction of the nearest market.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**What's going on?**

Edward made his way into the store in a pessimistic fog. He grabbed a cart and began his shopping. In the back of the store he found the dairy products he was looking for, along with a girl about his age, who stood about 5'3". She was beautiful, in a plain kind of way. He took in her long dark hair, and her mesmerizing brown eyes, her small petite body added to her beauty, he thought. He wanted so badly to ask a name, maybe ask her to dinner, but he found a supermarket pick up would come off as cheap.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find paper towels?" She asked him, twirling her hair in a flirty manor. He jumped out of his daze. Taking in her essence.

"Uh, yeah. I could show you if you like." He replied. _She is beautiful_, He thought. She accepted and followed him to the other end of the store, where she then found the paper towels of her choice, grabbing them and having the display fall to the floor. She chuckled nervously.

"I expected that." She laughed. "I'm kind of a klutz." She tucked her hair behind her ear in a cute way, and Edward bent down to help her fix up the display.

"I thought it was cute." Edward said making eye contact with her. She looked back, and then she averted her eyes away in a nervous fashion.

"So can I ask your name?" Edward asked the girl, as they finished up the display.

"Um, my name is Bella. And yours?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm, Bella, that name suits you ." He said reaching out his hand to help her stand up again. But, he didn't let go once she was standing, instead, he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against it.

"Well, Bella, It's been nice meeting you." He smirked, releasing her hand. Then turning to walk away.

"Wait." He heard her say, so he turned back. "I didn't get your name." She reminded him.

"Ah, how rude of me. I apologize. My name is Edward." Bella was dazzled by the strange amber sheen in his eyes. She wanted so badly to touch him again.

"Well, Edward, thank you for showing me, and also so putting up with my klutziness." She smiled.

"No, trouble at all." Edward replied with a smile. Just then they both heard a loud sound come from the front of the store. Edward moved in front of Bella, he recognized that sound. Someone in here had a gun, and was definitely using it.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"A gunshot." Edward replied, he felt Bella cringe behind him. They made their way down the aisle, and peered around the corner, to see that the one of the store clerks had been shot dead, the smell of blood now held presence in the store. The rest of the clerks were being tied together, and sat in chairs. Edward got a good look at the murderer, as did Bella.

"We have to hide." Was all Edward could muster.

"Where?" Bella asked, clinging to Edward for support as her head began to spin from the smell of blood.

"Let's try the back." Edward said, finding the swaying plastic door to the loading dock. They quietly made their way into the large concrete room, surrounded by bulk packages of groceries. Edward knew better than to be found by the robber. He would keep Bella and himself safe as long as he possibly could.

Bella sat against the wall, with her knees hugged to her chest. She was panicking like no other. She felt Edward sit beside her. Her tears were falling hard now, and Edward wiped them away.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and slowly rocking her back and forth.

Bella found his gestures soothing, and eventually she passed out. Edward stayed alert throughout the night, as Bella slept. Her head rested on his shoulder, but he in no way minded. She was cute when she slept.

_What are the odds? _He thought to himself. In some weird way this had to be fate. Bella woke up then, her eyes opening, and then realizing she was practically laying on Edward's chest, she apologized. Then noticing that Edward's coat was strewn across her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said moving away.

"It's alright." Edward smiled. "You hungry?" He asked her.

"A little." She replied, remembering everything that had happened yesterday afternoon. She watched as Edward ripped into a bundle of toaster pastries, She smirked to herself.

"Strawberry or blueberry?" He asked opening a box.

"Surprise me." She laughed, standing up. Edward handed her a package of blueberry toaster pastries. She opened them and Edward pointed her in the direction of the break room.

Edward made his way towards the back of the dairy fridges, he slowly and quietly slid a gallon of milk out of the fridge. He brought it to the break room and poured each of them a glass.

"Thank you for breakfast." Bella smiled, taking a sip of her milk.

"Thank you for keeping me company." He smiled back,


	2. Chapters 3&4

**Authors note: Thanks for subscribing…:D …R&R pleaseee ****J**

**Chapter 3**

**Not so bad.**

Edward finished his breakfast and wondered just what exactly was going on outside the loading dock. He took slow, quiet steps toward the large floppy plastic door that was saving their lives. He looked out the small clear plastic opening in the middle of the door. He watched as the robber continuously interrogated the six clerks that had survived throughout the night. He imagined at least ten must have been there before. The smell of death hung in the air as he opened the door slightly to try and hear what was going on.

"So, you aren't going to tell me where the safe is?" He heard the large Hispanic male that stood in front of the clerks. Edward watched as the robber became furious. He repeatedly kicked the clerks wherever he could, shooting at them and then laughing.

This guy was insane.

Seriously.

"Everything okay?" He heard Bella's voice from behind him.

"Uh, yeah. He's still here though." Edward stepped down from the stool that he stood on.

"How many?"

"How many what?" Edward asked confused.

"How many are dead out there?" Bella's expression turned somber.

"At least four, but I'm not positive." Edward moved towards Bella.

"Soo…" She began, unable to think of anything to say. What are you supposed to say to someone you just met yesterday, and got held up with in a grocery store?

"Soo.. Where are you from anyways?" Edward broke the silence and Bella was grateful.

"Uh, I'm actually from Phoenix, Arizona. I moved here about a year ago."

"Wow, that must be a big change. Forks is nothing like Phoenix."

"I've noticed." Bella retorted.

"So, why did you move here then?" Edward asked.

"Um, my dad wanted to spend some time with me, and I was accepted to the college here, so I just moved here. My parents divorced when I was young, and I used to come here during the summers but then I kind of grew out of it. " She informed him.

"Oh, I see. So, you're new here."

"Kind of."

"I like new." He smirked, and Bella looked away smiling.

"So what are you about anyways?" She looked at him as though he were one of her ex boyfriends. Well, they were all exes for a reason right? He seemed like he'd fit right into that collection. To bad Bella wasn't looking for another one of her exes. He chuckled.

"What do you mean what am I about?" He smiled, sitting on the concrete floor, Bella joined him.

"Well, you've got this whole grungy, player, alcoholic thing going on." She smiled.

"Uh, first of all. The grunge is probably because I haven't shaved today. Second. I'm not a _player. _I'm just out of a serious relationship. And lastly, I've never had a drink in my life." He laughed, his hand slightly brushing against Bella's as he lifted it to run his fingers through his hair. Her heart fluttered.

"Good to know." She replied, smartly. Her knees moving up to her chest, as her smile faded.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her, concerned. She rested her chin on her knees, as her shoulders moved up and down in a shrug.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked back.

"Well, other than this whole hold up thing, I'm pretty damn good." He smiled.

"How?" She asked, confused.

"Well, at least I'm here with someone I can talk too…and that I may or may not be attracted too." He smirked again. Bella looked up at him.

"What are you trying to say?" She glared.

"All I'm saying is that, well you seem like someone that I could easily become friends with."

"Not that, the other part." She continued to look directly into his smoldering eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm saying that, I'm kind of attracted to you."

"Define attracted." She never changed her expression. She was going to have some fun. In her mind she smiled, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was torturing him.

"Well, I mean. You're just, well. You're beautiful, for one. And sweet, from what I know. And you seem like a pretty good person. I haven't found that in a while, so, I figured I'd tell you." Bella laughed.

"You're whipped." She laughed harder.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" He didn't argue.

"I guess you're right." _So, go on, tell him how you feel, _Bella thought.

"I'm kind of attracted to you too." She smiled, she felt his hand slowly trace the back of her hand.

"Good." He said, locking his fingers with hers.

"This is okay, right?" He asked. He wasn't sure if this is what she wanted.

"Yeah. It's okay." She laughed, giving him a warm smile.

"You're new to this. I can tell." She said, unlatched their hands, keeping hold of his. She held it between both of hers. He looked over at her, she seemed so good at this. She examined the lines in his hand, following the veins in his wrist all the way up to his forearm.

"Well, my ex, was too experienced." His voice quivered. "Now this, this is just right." He smiled, as Bella continued to trace the details of this arm.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

**Chapter 4**

**This Could Be Our Last Night.**

That's exactly what both of them thought. This could be their last night. They could walk out of this completely unscathed or completely destroyed. They both knew how important this night was going to be. It could change their entire lives, or their lives could end.

Edward and Bella searched around the loading dock for anything that could make this easier. Edward made his way into the break room. He found a flashlight that he figured would be useful, considering it would be dark soon. He brought the flashlight to Bella who had found pillows and blankets in the back room. She made a bed from two large blankets, and three small pillows on the concrete floor.

"Edward?" She searched for him, realizing that it would be dark soon.

"I'm in the break room." He replied, she grabbed the flashlight and found him quickly.

"Have you found anything valuable?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, we have breakfast foods, and there are some leftovers in the fridge from the workers lunch."

"I think that'll do." Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist, she hugged him tightly, glad she wasn't alone.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know?" He smiled looking down at her, as he was much taller.

"Why not?" She let out a small giggle.

"Because then I'm obligated to tickle you." He continued smiling, as Bella backed away from him. Edward stretched out his hands and tickled her sides. He felt her body collapse onto the floor, as she let out loud laughs.

"Edward, Edward stop!" She breathed, Edward hovering over her. They both smiled, and Edward backed away from Bella's face, he didn't want to rush things, though he wasn't so sure if they had much time here. Bella sat up, sitting next to Edward on the break room floor. He stood extending an arm to help her onto her feet. Bella grasped onto his dark blue v-neck t-shirt, pulling it towards her. Edward responded by lowering his head. He new what she was doing.

"We don't have to do this." He spoke, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yes, we do." She demanded before landing her lips on his, a kiss that started out beautifully, and ended all too soon. Bella pulled away, biting her lip in a flirty way. Edward's eyes remained closed for a few seconds before he came back down to Earth. Bella rested her forehead against Edward's, taking in the moment. It was true that she had never felt like this, all of her previous boyfriends turned out to be assholes. There was Eric, who was sweet at first, but then ended up cheating on her. There was Tyler, who became way too controlling after the first month or so. And then there was Mike, her most recent, who had pressured her into having sex only to break up with her two hours later. Bella thought of the situation she was in now, no comparisons could be made to this. So what if we were being held up? This was perfect, forget the fact that they weren't allowed to leave, she didn't want to, not as long as Edward was here.

They both ducked when they heard yet another gunshot, followed by muffled screams. They heard the police sirens just outside of the store. They figured this would be over soon, after which neither of them were sure what would happen.

"So, when this is over. You want to go out for dinner, or something?" He asked Bella.

"Definitely." She smirked, kissing him again. They made their way towards the makeshift bed that Bella had put together. Bella sat on the large blue comforter, as did Edward. He pulled up the second comforter, bringing Bella into his arms at the same time. She rested her head against his chest.

"What do you do in your spare time?" She asked randomly.

"Well, I play the piano. And I also paint, but I'm not that talented at either." He replied, grabbing onto Bella's hand.

"Could you play for me sometime?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course. What do you do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm in college. So, mostly I just study."

"You mean when there isn't a crazy party going on outside your door?" He smirked.

"I don't do the whole partying thing."

"You're weird. You know that?" He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Well, you've never had a drink." She defended herself.

"Have you?"

"Well, no. But that's beside the point." She laughed. Edward became silent.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, the palm of her hand landing on his cheek as she lowered his face to hers.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He smiled, kissing her softly. Was it possible to feel so safe here? While people were being killed just outside of the room that they lay in. Everything felt so secure, yet it was so out of order all at the same time. Bella, lifted herself off of Edward's chest, sitting up all the way.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up next to her.

"What if he finds us?" She doubted their hiding place.

"He's not going to." He reassured her. "I promise you we're going to get out of here, soon." He continued.

"How do you know that, and I mean really, truly, know that." She asked, looking down at their hands.

"I don't know that. But I know that we shouldn't waste this time thinking about what I know you're thinking about." He searched for her eyes. She looked up at him, tears beginning to fall.

"And what am I thinking about?"

"Neither of us are going to die." He looked right through her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He kissed Bella again. He pulled away, seeing lust in Bella's eyes. He looked away.

"This could be our last night." He heard Bella speak, as she kissed his neck.

"Look, I'm not any good at this." Bella spoke again, He knew what she was talking about, and for the first time in his entire life he was deeply considering it.

"Neither am I. But, I think you make a good point. This _could_ be our last night." He smiled and kissed her, as they fell into a bed of lust. Bella knew exactly what she had gotten herself into, she had no choice but to fall, she knew that this small act of love would make her fall in love with him, she knew her consequences. And she feared none of them. Edward felt the same, despite his earlier feelings about the subject, he knew. It was better to fall in love with someone so quickly, than to lose his life in this terrible incident without ever having found what he truly sought.


	3. Chapters 5&6

**Gahh…. I know its been forever since I've written anything on this story.. .I've been working on a different one pretty vigilantly lately. Here are the last two chapters of this one though. I probably should have finished this before I started a new one… but I couldn't help myself !**

**- Sierra.**

**Chapter 5**

**Waking Up**

Bella's POV

I had a horrible headache in the morning. Edward lay beside me on the cold ground of the stocking room. I shouldn't have felt bad for what we had done last night, but I did. It was extremely immature.

He stirred, moving to face me. I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. I was in a deep thinking process.

"Good morning," I heard him say with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning." I said simply, looking at the floor. He copied my stance then, sitting up and moving his hands to mine.

"What's wrong?" He cupped my hands gently, I couldn't help but feel at ease after that.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I shook my head and looked up at him.

We were connected now, in some strange magnetic way. I felt compelled to reach out and touch him. This was _exactly_ what I'd been trying to avoid. I didn't _want_ to get attached. I knew that once I'd fallen for him, something would rip us apart. I'd experienced that too many times in my life. And now, I'd fallen right into the trap.

I moved to sit in his lap, and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Would it be crazy if I told you that I love you?" Edward's voice shocked me. I froze in his arms, I didn't know what to say. Not that I could really verbalize it much if I had known what to say.

"No…" I spoke slowly, and glanced at his face. He placed his lips on mine, and moved them slowly down my neck, and then to my collarbone. I trembled. This was complete insanity. To be in love with someone you've only known for a few days. This wasn't real. It was exactly the kind of thing I'd been taught to run away from.

My thinking process slowly deteriorated, he was still kissing me. I lay my head back on his pillow. His lips met mine, and my breathing had become dangerously shallow. I felt myself going under, completely muffled by his perfection, the smell that radiated from his skin, the beautiful colors in his eyes, his face beautiful enough to be that of an Angel. And I was gone. Completely absorbed in him, with no second thought to register afterwards.

He pulled away then, and I slowly became conscious.

"I love you." He said, his mouth lingering at my ear. I kissed him then, placing my hands on both sides of his face. My lips traveled from his, to his neck, his chest, his jaw line, and back to his mouth again.

"I love you." I responded. Shocked at my own words, and how incredibly truthful they were. He smiled before cradling me in his arms.

What a beautiful mess I've made. I thought deeply to myself again. I hadn't lied, I did love him. It was the insanity of the situation that had me on edge. How could I be in love with someone so soon? It had taken me months to work my way there with even Eric of all people. Eric, the sweetest guy I'd ever known…before Edward…and before he'd cheated on me. Eric had been the closest thing to perfection before this…and now the comparison was completely inadequate. Edward was perfection. The closest thing I'd ever experience anyways. We both dozed off then, he was the first to wake.

I felt him move away from me, but I didn't feel like moving. I opened my eyes, and looked at him instead.

"Edward?" I spoke, my voice still groggy.

"I'm just going to check on something." I saw him walk towards the door then, and I stood quickly. Becoming dizzy after my feet had settled.

"Edward, you can't." I moved towards him and whispered.

"Bella, just stay here… I'll be back in a minute."

"You're not going out there without me." I was beside him now.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just be quiet, and try not to make much noise. I nodded, and we stepped from the stocking room with great caution. Into the grocery store we'd been held up in for far too long.

**Chapter 6**

**The end, and The Beginning. **

Bella's POV

I was absolutely terrified. My own life was very meaningless at this point…but, I knew that if something happened to Edward…and I had to _watch_. I gulped, and he noticed. He grabbed my hand and held it between both of his.

I didn't think that we'd be facing this anytime soon. I wanted more time with him, without all of the silly nonsense that was going on in the very room where we stood.

We crawled on the floor now, and Edward had placed himself protectively in front of me. We reached the end of and aisle, and Edward peered around the corner. He snapped his head back quickly. The first few gunshots had sounded almost as quickly as Edward moved away from the murderer's sight.

"Go, Bella." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I snapped back.

"Please, Bella. Go." It was too late then.

A man dressed in all black appeared in front of us. Edward had sheltered me almost completely with his body. I felt the panic begin to choke me. It all happened slowly….but fairly quick if you'd been watching from a far.

The man cock his gun once, and I couldn't get the word out fast enough. I couldn't breathe, Edward was on the ground now, bleeding. I heard the gun release again, hitting Edward in his arm. I hadn't seen where the first bullet had hit.

"NOOO!" I felt the word escape then, and it came out in a shrill scream. Seconds before he'd shot me too, the police came barging in the door. He was handcuffed and escorted out immediately. I lay next to Edward's body, and I heard nothing after that. It was all a meaningless blur.

One week later

Edward's POV

I felt absolutely terrible. My head spun dizzily as I became coherent. I could smell the sterilization of the hospital, it was haunting. There was a horrid shooting pain in my right arm. I remembered then, my true reason for waking. Bella.

Bella's POV

I'd been pacing the hall for days, Rosalie was in hysterics…so she'd been no help to me. She only wanted to know if I was okay, but I was annoyed. She'd asked several times why it was so important that this Edward character be alive. And I ignored her.

The nurse came out then, and just as I'd expected a turn for the worse, she allowed me to see him.

"He's awake?" I asked, a smile flashing across my face as I took in a sigh of relief.

"Yes, he is. He keeps saying your name, so I'll allow you to go on in. Rosalie can go in too, if she'd like?" The nurse's voice faded away as I walked towards his room. I stopped in the doorway, and he looked up from his hospital bed.

"Oh, thank God." I exhaled, and a faint smile touched his lips. I rushed to the side of his bed.

"Bella, I love you." He spoke in a raspy voice.

"I love you, too. Edward…Oh my God, You're alive." I laughed abruptly, and he chuckled once.

"As are you. What happened?" He looked confused.

"He shot you, twice. The doctor said that the first bullet was almost it. They removed it a few days ago. And the one in your arm was easily taken care of."

"And you're not hurt are you?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"No, Edward. I'm not hurt. The police arrested him a few minutes after he'd shot you."

"Well, since you're not hurt…get over here." He patted an empty space on his hospital bed, smirking. I moved into the space swiftly, careful not to touch any of the wires that were attached to him.

He wrapped his good arm around me, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you." He spoke. Though I was sure I'd had more trouble worrying than he had.

"I missed you, too." I smiled, looking up at him. He brought his lips to mine, we didn't release each other until we heard a knock on the door. Rosalie, and two other people I'd never met stood in the doorway. One of them, the male, cleared his throat. I blushed, and Edward seemed to straighten up almost instantly.

"Bella, this is Jasper and Alice." He said, naming the two I hadn't recognized.

"Hello." I said, removing myself from his bed. I stood in the middle of the room for a while.

"Uh, Edward. I'm gonna go get some coffee." I said, moving towards the door.

"Alright, come back soon. Please." His expression looked torn as I left the room, Rosalie's shadow was right behind mine.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" She asked, more excited than angry.

"We kind of have a thing." Was all I could say. We reached the cafeteria.

"Kind of? You guys were 'kind of' all over each other." She place air quotes around 'kind of', and I laughed. We sat at a table in the cafeteria, neither of us had said anything for a while.

"I slept with him." I blurted out quietly, I felt the blush on my face. I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"No, you didn't!" She said, ecstatic. "But, you haven't even been able to look at a guy since Mike broke up with you!… and now you're sleeping with one?" She was smiling.

"It was just one time, Rose. And I know…that's one of the reasons he's so important to me. I've _never_ felt like this, Ever." I looked down at the floor as I spoke, still smiling.

"You like him…." She said in a sing-song voice, nudging my arm.

"A lot." I shrugged, smiling again.

Alice walked in then, she ordered something and then sat at the table with us.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She shook our hands quickly, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how do you two know Edward?" She asked.

"Well, I don't." Rose answered. "But, Bella here's sleeping with him." I kicked her under the table, harder than necessary.

"Ouch." She mumbled. I gave her a look. And then I remembered that Alice was probably surprised by that. I blushed, remembering that she was there.

"Um, it was …just one time…I…Uh…" I struggled for words, and I saw Rose smile abruptly, hiding it by biting her lip.

"You're serious?" Alice said, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh, yeah." I said nodding.

"That's fantastic!" She stood quickly, hugged me, and returned to her seat. Her reaction put me into shock temporarily.

"Um? What do you mean…Fantastic?"

"Edward's been in a terrible slump lately. I'm glad that he's found someone to cheer him up…He just got out of a serious relationship. About a month ago, actually." She spoke, a thoughtful look flashing across her face.

"He mentioned something about that…"

"Well, Tanya…she wanted to start a family, and he just didn't know if he was ready to actually sleep with her, they'd been together for a couple of years…But, she never seemed to be able to hold his interest much. The way he kissed you…upstairs…they never had _anything_ like _that_…" Alice spoke…perhaps providing us with more information than we needed. I smiled at her last words.

"So, that's why they broke up then…because he didn't know if he was ready for that yet?" I was concerned now…scared that maybe I'd forced him into it.

"Well, Edward…he knew that she wasn't the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She's always been so professional, you know? Like the kind of person who had the first five years of their life after high school perfectly planned out. See, you don't seem to be anything like that…I can see why he loves you. You're everything he'd wanted without all of the crazy nonsense. Though I'm sure settling down with you would be a quite easy task for him…he seems very _happy_. He was never happy with Tanya." Alice could talk forever. I sighed, and thought for a minute.

Maybe I hadn't forced him into it…

He didn't seem to regret it the next morning…

I remembered then, that Alice had mentioned settling down. I smiled at the idea.

We finished talking and went back up too Edward's room. Rosalie left, in a rush to get away from Alice probably. She was a human chatterbox, but she was fun. Someone I could see myself getting along with.

Alice left the room around noon, she apologized and mentioned something about work. Jasper kissed her goodbye, and the he sat in the chair next to mine.

"You wanna beer?" Jasper asked me, reaching into a bag.

"You brought beer…to the hospital?" I laughed.

"Of course. Do you want one?" He wasn't joking…this guy was strange.

"Um, no. I'm okay…" I looked at Edward again, who was sleeping.

"Do you want a sandwich? I brought some of those too." I looked at him weird, and the look on his face was completely serious. Edward had some weird friends.

"No…I don't want a sandwich." I said. Jasper walked out of the room without saying anything. I felt bad then, like maybe I'd offended him. He was back in a few minutes.

"So, I hear you and Edward aren't just kissing these days…" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"Alice told you didn't she?" I said, the blush returning to my face.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"I know it was her…don't worry about it…I'm not mad."

"Alright. You guys are cute together." I smiled.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say.

Jasper left around nine. I didn't leave his bedside except when I needed some coffee, or when the nurses ordered me out. I hadn't slept much since he'd been in the hospital.

He woke around eleven the next day.

"Good morning." He said, startling me.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"How were Jasper and Alice to you yesterday?"

"Alice was great…Jasper's a little strange, isn't he?"

"He brought beer didn't he?" Edward smirked. That must have been something Jasper did a lot.

"Yeah, and some sandwiches?" I laughed.

"Jasper's sort of got a really bad alcohol problem, he's constantly drunk." Edward laughed.

"That explains a lot… Uh…Alice mentioned some things about Tanya…yesterday.." I said, cautious...I didn't want to get Alice in trouble.

"What'd she mention?" Edward seemed at ease, untroubled by the conversation brewing.

"That you two broke up because you weren't ready to start a family with her…Is that true?" I looked away from him, and he pulled on my arm, he patted the empty spot on his bed again…and I laid there.

"Come here. " He'd whispered, I got into the bed facing him and he placed his arm around my waist.

"Tanya… She was a very complicated person to be with. She like to be very serious about everything, in a clingy way though. She wouldn't stop asking until she got what she wanted, in many situations. That's why I knew if I didn't leave…if I didn't get out then, that eventually I'd give in. I knew that she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I couldn't stay any longer. She's very persuasive, and I knew that eventually she would get what she wanted…I wasn't ready for it, with _her_." He explained himself very well, giving me a look when he'd mentioned that he hadn't been ready for it with _her_. It was crazy really, to already know what he wanted so soon. I knew I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I knew that this was the guy I'd spend my life with. I smiled…I didn't have anything to say.

"You know, you promised me dinner once we got out of there." He smirked, kissing my forehead.

"I know. As soon as you get better, okay?" I pulled myself closer to him and lay my head on his chest I could hear his heartbeat there. And I fell asleep. In the arms of my future.

Edward's POV

I planned to marry her one day, so watch our children grow up. To be there for her emotionally, physically, and mentally. It was very unlike me to be thinking of marriage so soon, but when you find the girl of your dreams, you can't let her pass you by. And I wasn't about to.

**Bleh. That was terrible.. Don't lie to me, I know it was bad. I kind of lost my train of thought on this one since it's been so long since I've written anything on it. That was the last installment. I'm currently working on a new story called Pendulum and the first chapter of that should be up in the next couple of days .. Enjoy! **


End file.
